camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilliana Sade
Personality A woman of finer upbringing she is often taken as stuck up by the way she conducts herself. However, in all actuality she is quite down to earth and sweet. She wants everyone to be treated as equal no matter their upbringing and will often be found getting her hands dirty working like any other member of society. This sort of "lower class" activity was frowned upon by her grandparents so sometimes she will deny it to others of the higher society. History Parents meet: Aabraham Sade was a man who had everything. His family was wealthy, he had the best tutors, and he was good looking. But he was missing one thing. And that was a wife. But the man was also a promiscuous one. He was known around the social circle for having more than one woman in his bed at a time. That is what brought about the birth of Lilliana. Aabraham had married a young woman despite his parents insistence that she was no good. She had not been born wealthy and so she was not worthy of their family name. And so when he married her anyway he was disowned and kicked out of the social circle. Now the woman he had married was a pretty young woman so it was not like she couldn't have adapted. But it was not a choice for their family. His parents still kept tabs on him of course for he was their son in the sense that he had been born a Sade. But now he was married to a woman and living in a small suburban home. One thing he retained was his promiscuousness and he still slept around behind his wives back. One night he met a young woman in a club. She was a beautiful blonde and she seemed to be enjoying the cold air coming from outside the door she had been standing in. He lured her to the dance floor and soon both were drunk on the music and mixed drinks. As they danced she whispered about finding a room and so they stumbled off to find a motel. They spent one long night of loud and sloppy drunk sex. When Aabraham woke up the woman was gone leaving only a small note to inform him that she had to be home before her boyfriend realized her transgressions. Aabraham went home as well hoping to make it before his wife returned from work. One thing that should be known about his betrothed is the fact that she was barren and could not bear children. So a few months later when a mysterious baby was left on their doorstep and found by Aabraham he needed a way to explain. Luckily his trist had thought of this occurrence and told the two in the note pinned to the baby's white blanket that she was a family friend who needed someone to care for her child because she was in danger. Aabrahams wife agreed instantly. She had always wanted a child to raise. But she would have no such luck in this case either. Aabrahams parents came one night and demanded they relinquish guardianship of the child to them. They were not fit parents and that was clear by the bags under their eyes and their empty stomachs. So they reluctantly agreed and the grandparents of Lilliana Sade took her to grow up with them, only having faint memories of the people who had raised her for the first 3 months of her life. Early Childhood: 1-5: Lilliana Sade was raised by her grandparents in the lap of luxury. They had money to spare and always made sure she had the best of the best. Her tutors taught her French and Finnish. Most of her early life was spent in school learning her basics and also a few finer things such as etiquette and diplomacy. But to her grandparents dismay she also demanded to be allowed to go out to her friends houses to play. It was normal for children to interact with one another but tea parties where expected not the rough and tumble play that their granddaughter liked to participate in. By the time she was 5 however she knew how to speak fluent Finnish, Americanized English, and French and knew all her basic classes for her age. And this was achieved all whilst going out to play with her friends outside and even going out, without her grandparents knowledge, to play with kids out of the high social circle. Those were here favorite kids to play with because they knew all the best games. One day when she was just turning five a beautiful blonde woman dropped a glimmering necklace. Lilliana tried to return it but could not find the woman. She took the necklace home and felt like playing dress up and when she put it on it felt really right so she decided to make it a permanent part of her wardrobe. 6-9: Lilliana was turning 7 when she received her next gift. Never had she talked to the beautiful blonde woman but she popped up every few years to look at her for one reason or another. This year she was in a mall with some of her friends looking at pretty dresses for a formal event coming up in a few days and she saw the woman set a charm bracelet aside that was all shimmering bronze almost like the necklace around her neck. As she picked out a beautiful dress she looked again and the woman was gone but the charm bracelet remained. Lilliana took the dress and picked up the charm bracelet and smiled. It was really pretty and matched her dress and necklace. When she picked it up she found a note saying, "Thank you for being a beautiful daughter." So it must have been the woman who had left her with Aabraham. She smiled and slipped the bracelet on and bought the dress and a pair of shoes. The dress was wonderful and when she went back to school she was so ecstatic that she started making it snow on the way to school. No one questioned it since it was nearly December but still it had not been forcasted. When Lilliana turned nine she learned she would need glasses. Her eye sight was starting to get worse and she was having troubles seeing things far away. So her grandparents got her a stylish pair. It added to her nerdy style but also made it harder for her to play rough with her friends because she couldn't see very well without them and if they broke she would get in trouble. 10-12: Lilliana was 11 when she received the final gift she would ever get from her mother. One final item to protect her daughter against the coming monsters. Lillian was walking through the halls of her school when she saw her again. The lovely blonde woman was outside the school watching the building almost reverently. Lilliana tried to run to her but tripped and lost her glasses. When she finally recovered them she looked up and the woman was gone. In her place was a small wrapped box that looked like a snowflake. As Lilliana approached she felt a rush of freezing wind that blew her black hair violently. As she knelt to open it she found a small shimmering bronze ring. It was the same beautiful metal as her other jewelry. She wasn't sure why the woman kept given her such trinkets but they were all glamorous. Sliding the ring on her finger she picked up the box and returned it to her locker in the school and went to class. At the age of 12 she was in 8th grade and knew more advanced classes. Along with her Finnish and French she could now speak fragmented Russian as well. She could also write in French and Finnish now as well as in English. First Monster Attack: At the age of thirteen Lilliana was thrown into the world of her heritage she knew not of. As she was walking home from a friends home she suddenly felt a strong chill and looked into the sky. Birds? And lots of them. As they got closer however she noticed they were not birds but monsters with wings. Screaming she took off running. She looked back over her shoulder and the flock showed its full size at least 30 of the monsters were swarming towards her. It was a scene almost out of the horror movie "Birds". Her lungs were burning from the cold and she reached up to her throat and her necklace... changed? Suddenly she had a small sword in her hand and as she spun to face the monsters with this new found weapon in collapsed. A Snake Sword? She had no idea how to use such a weapon except for to use it like the ribbons in gymnastics. Except much more deadly. As the leading edge of the flock reached her Lilliana snapped her wrist and the blades chain went to work ripping through three of the leading edge. Flipping lightly, her loose skirt making it easy to do, she dragged the blade alond the ground in a large circle cutting a small scar in the mass. Now the dust equivalent to at least 7 of the birds lay on the ground. Piroetting she spun the chain around her in a spiral cutting into several more who had dived at her. Then she remembered the snow. A beautiful blonde. Harpies, she guessed at the creatures. Was she... No it couldn't be like the books. But she decided to try and make it snow and all of a sudden a strong blizzard wipped up in the area. She wondered if she could and sure enough she willed icy spikes all over her whip. Smiling she spun through the enemies and ripped apart another large group of enemys the blade and thorns causing lots of damage as she twirled and flipped without using her hands. But her arms were growing tired from swinging the heavy chain and as she thought about putting the weapon away it reformed into a necklace. There were still at least twelve of the harpies remaining however and she needed to deal with them. Suddenly her ring transformed. This she could do. A rapier now rested easily in her palm from all her fencing training. As the harpies came at her again she easily avoided their attacks or simply reposted them. Using her quick reflexes she scored several pierces into the harpies and as the snow storm raged on they flew and exploded into dust. Three left and they seemed to be weary of the demigod. She was growing tired from the snow storm and the fighting. As the rapier lost form her body pulled one last ditch effort as the harpies tried to retreat. Her charm bracelet transformed into a gorgeous bow. Archery classes were going to pay off after all. She drew the bow and each arrow pierced its target through one eye or the other and they all vanished. As the last of the monsters were destroyed she dissipated the snow storm and collapsed on the ground in front of her friends house who had been in the basement. She had heard the winds and come up to see her friend collapsed on the sidewalk in a pile of snow. It must have come along like a bull and knocked her friend down so she took her inside and called her grandparents to let her know she was worried about the roads and wouldn't be home that night. Up until leaving to join the BC: Lilliana continued going to school and studying her languages and even taking the extra phys ed classes for her new weapons and the fights that kept cropping up every couple months. When she turned 16 a being known as a Satyr came to invite her to a camp in New York City. She refused because she was going to continue her studies and become an embassador if it took the rest of her life fighting the monsters. She now could speak American English, French, Finnish, Russian, Korean and partial Japanese which she was still in the course of learning. And she could also write in all these languages as well as German. But then someone came and made an offer she could not refuse. All her life one thing had been constant in Lilliana's life. The stigma and separation of high society and lower class. Then a man in a dark cloak came and offered her to join a parallel to the camp. A place known as the Broken Covenant. There was a group there that wanted equality between mortals, her species known as demigods, and the gods themselves. Lilliana had despised the social stigma she had grown up in because it kept her under a sense of oppression. So she agreed on the terms she could still study her diplomacy. The boy told her diplomats were always a great addition and so on her 19th birthday Lilliana set out for the Broken Covenant using the directions the boy had given her to become a member of Veritum Unitum. Languages Spoken: American English, French, Finnish, Russian, Japanese, Polish, Greek. Written: American English',' Finnish, French, Russian, Japanese, German, Polish, Greek, Bulgarian. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power